A Whole Bunch Of Ships
by RainbowCat101
Summary: I Decided To Make A Bunch Of Really Short Oneshots. You Can Request A Shipping Pair(Platonic Or Romantic) And There Will Be AU's. You Can Tell Me What You Want In The Story(The Plot). I Hope This Works Out. Thanks For Taking An Interest In This! (PM's Recommended But Not Mandatory For Those With No Personal Profile)
1. America x England

**Hello My Kitties~ I'm Starting These Really Short Stories...So Yay!**

 **Also I Do Not Own Hetalia...Heavens No.**

* * *

England couldn't stop thinking of all the possible, amazing, and fun things. Everyone left the house to watch the fireworks, leaving England to think of all the things they were doing, Suddenly he felt tears creating and instantly wiping them away. This was the day, where he let that cute little boy he found...Go, he had to let him go.

Suddenly, the door had forcefully been pushed open. He turned to see it was America, his eyes green eyes met pair of blue ones.

"Dude, I was hoping you'd be at the field!" America said while walking towards England, Also closing the door. "W-Well...I didn't want to go!"

America, now in front of England had formed a quick smile, "Figures" and connected his lips with him. England was shocked, But didn't pull away, once America broke the kiss he wrapped his arms around him. "Dude, I mean England...I wanted to express my feelings towards you tonight...under the fireworks" he whispered expect for the last part. "England, do you accept my feelings?" he asked, England smiled wanting to cry, "O-Of course, America" he whispers. He could feel America's grip tighten with a happy "Yes!" Until he asked with a surprised tone "Did you actually plan all of this?"

"Hey!" America said while pulling away from the embrace with a pouting face "I planned most of it!" he proclaimed, earning a laugh from his official lover. "Figures" England said, pulling America into another kiss.

* * *

 **Yup, I Think This Was Good, But Tell Me What You Think. I'll Do More Soon...So Yay!**

 **Good Bye My Kitties~**

 **-RainbowCat**


	2. Denmark x Canada

**Hello My Kitties~**

 **Okay I'll Be Honest I Really Did Expect DenCan To Appear...Just Not This Early**

 **Requested By AphHetaliaLover**

* * *

Canada was use to this meeting routine it almost never changed. First, Everyone would walk in and settle some chatting more than others, Then the meeting would officially start and somehow goes into chaos, Lastly Germany has enough and shouts at everyone and the progress actually begins. Canada really didn't need to do much since most people didn't notice him much, once Finland was done with his speech Germany called a 10 Minute break.

Canada sighed with relief and got up, he was walking down the hallway to his usual spot. "Hey Birdie!" He turned to see Prussia run up to him "Oh Hey Prussia", He smiled "Are doing any thing this Friday, Birdie?" Canada thought for a moment "Um, yes I am" Prussia had a huge grin "Great!" he said pumping his fist in the air "We can go to eat pancakes and watch a movie" Canada smiled sweetly, before saying "I'd love to hang out. See ya" and walked away.

Canada arrived at his spot, which is just a dead end with a window that had a great view. "I love this view" he said to himself. He, then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a familiar head on his shoulder "Hey Maple" Denmark said, sniffing his lover a little. "It's kind of weird when you do that" Canada said, turning to kiss his nose "Okay, I'll stop once you stop smelling this good" he smiled.

"So, my maple. What should we do for the remaining 7 minutes?" he asked with a loving tone. Canada turned around having his back press against the window, also breaking Denmark's hold.

"Just being here together now" Canada said, Denmark got close to his lover, placing both of his hands on the back of Canada's hand, "You sound like we haven't seen each other in decades" he says, planting a kiss on his forehead.

They both engaged in a long kiss "Shouldn't you be getting back to the meeting?" Canada's bear, Kumajirou said. Canada pulled away, remembering about the meeting "Oh right, the meeting!" Denmark chuckled at this and put his arm around his lovers waist, as they both walked back to the meeting room "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, before Canada could answer Denmark did "He's Canada"

* * *

 **Well There You Have It...**

 **I Tried To Make It Fluffy As Much As I Could!**

 **Good Bye My Kitties~**

 **-RainbowCat**


	3. Turkey x Greece

**Hello Kitties~**  
 **Yeah I Asked My Sister To Pick Down A List And Now This Is Here**  
 **I Don't Own Hetalia, It Would Make A Nice Joke Though**

* * *

'I had enough of your bullshit!' that and similar phrases repeat in Greece's mind, he couldn't get them out. He thought about him and Turkey's relationship, of course he was just sitting on his bed after the fight, they just ended with the usual, shit words and a slam of the door. It's not the first time this happened and they both knew it was going to be, at least two days until they'd make up again.

"Two days. Tops" he said to himself and his cats.

 **Two Weeks Later.**

Greece was trying to keep his tears from falling. Two weeks. He stood there, questioning 'Did Turkey mean it this time?' he hung his head in sadness 'It's not my fault' he fell to his knees 'Is it?' he never thought, this would be him without Turkey.

"Greece!" he couldn't look to see the familiar voice that called his name.

"I'm sorry..." Turkey said three times, hugging Greece "I didn't think I would this much of a mess without you" Greece had to push him back, both hands on his shoulders. His hair looked uncombed and sticking in many directions, he could barely see his split curl and his eyes look kind of glossy, he had been crying more than anyone would expect.

"Greece...I" he had begun to speak, but Greece cut him off with a needing, and loving kiss.

"Yes and I love you too" Greece knew everything he was about to say, pulling him into a loving, embracing hug, his cats also joining in.

Turkey definitely had to thank Egypt later.

* * *

 **Okay I Don't Know But I Feel Like They Were OOC**  
 **Meh. I Don't Know...Well Anyways The Other Ships Are Coming Soon**  
 **Good Bye My Kittens~**


	4. Estonia x Latvia

**Hello Kittens~**  
 **So Estonia And Latvia That's Interesting It's Slightly Different From The Episode It's Requested By HiIThinkIt'sMe**  
 **Of Course I Don't Own Hetalia**

* * *

"Ahh! I wanna join the Nordic states!" Latvia didn't like when Estonia ranted about wanting to join the Nordic states, but smiled and comforted him. "Please act as a mediator!" he never heard Estonia wanting something so much, trying to not sound disappointed he asked " You want to join the Nordic states that badly?" without hesitation. he replied.

"Yep, i do! It looks fun to be-" He stopped Estonia from speaking, he was frowning now, he couldn't keep up the fake smile.

"If you leave, we'll no longer be the Three Baltic states" he managed to speak loud enough while looking at the floor.

"Even if i leave, you and Lithuania will just be fine as a duo..." he couldn't imagine that, it wouldn't be the same.

"...Yeah, calling yourselves the Two Baltic states" why...why was he so on-board with this idea, was he not thinking of how he feels.

The Two Baltic states. "That doesn't sound good in many ways!" he looked up at him, tears going to fall any second.

"Latvia...don't cry" he couldn't help it, then he wrapped his arms around Estonia, being shorter he came up to his chest.

He could feel and somewhat hear the beating of his heart "It won't be the same...Estonia...I don't want you to leave" he blurted out, not stopping until he said the rest.

"Don't leave the trio...don't leave us...don't leave me" he said without a second thought.

Estonia got on his knees, so he was basically at eye level "Latvia...i'm sorry...i love this trio" he said in a calming tone.

"Then why are you so on-board with leaving?" he asked right after.

"Latvia, i won't leave...i promise" Estonia said, there was a moment of silence after Latvia whispered "I love you" Estonia smiled.

"I love you too, Latvia" that's when Latvia looked up and give him a warm, loving kiss.

* * *

 **Well This Seems Good I'm Actually Proud Of It  
Sorry If There's Any OOCness  
Good Bye Kittens~  
**


	5. Belgium x Ukraine

**Hello Kitties~  
Okay Another Request By** **RedJacketGirl. Belgium And Ukraine Are Cute Together! X3  
Also I Wouldn't Be Doing This If I Owned Hetalia...One Can Dream...**

* * *

"Belgium, please slow down!" Ukraine yelled to her, trying to catch up. "Sorry! It's just that everything looks amazing!" Belgium said, stopping for Ukraine.

Ukraine had asked her, if she wanted to spend the week in her country and of course she said yes, but insisted they go to a snowy place. Ukraine was surprised when she asked, accepting the suggestion. "Why did you insist on family cabin?" she asked, now walking beside her "Well, because last month, we spent the week at my old house when i was young and it was very nostalgic and i was happy" Belgium said, holding Ukraine's hand "So, i thought why not have the same kind of week for you" she said with a smile.

Ukraine smiled back at her, hesitating to kiss her, but Belgium knows she's shy when it comes to kissing and kisses her on the cheek "Thank You" Ukraine whispered, Belgium simply responded by huddling by her side. They kept walking for a few minutes until Belgium started chattering her teeth and wrapping coat her tightly around her a couple of times, Ukraine picked up on this.

"Why don't we head back to the cabin?" Ukraine said, it wasn't really a question, but Belgium totally agreed.

 **At The Cabin**

Belgium was sitting on a brown couch, trying to warm up "Here" she turns to see Ukraine with two mugs, grabbing one, she gave Ukraine a 'Thank You' smile as she sat next to her. Belgium kissed her, laying her head on Ukraine's shoulder and Ukraine kisses her forehead "I love you" they both said together.

* * *

 **Well This Is Adorable Took Me A While But It's Here**  
 **The Others Are Coming Out Soon**  
 **Good Bye Kittens~**


	6. France x England (FACE or CAFE)

**Hello Kittens~**  
 **I Will Tell The Full On Truth, I Was A Hardcore Fan Of This Ship, It Died Down But I Still Love It And Always Will. It's Requested By** **Bisexual cookie**  
 **Nope Still Don't Own It**

* * *

Little Arthur was currently drawing his family with their dog too. His dad, three brother's, and himself; drawing wasn't his best talent, actually he was down-right terrible at it, but he would never admit it. "Hey, eyebrows" Francis whispered, stopping his progress Arthur turned and glared at him "What?" He whispered back, continuing his family picture "Let's compare pictures" Francis said, putting his picture next to him. "Hold on i'm almost done!" Arthur told him, finishing it up with a sun and a few clouds. Arthur and Francis compare the art, Arthur used stick figure bodies, giving more details to the heads and background while Francis just showed the heads and shoulder and colored the sides of the picture to make a frame.

"Well, frog i say mine is better" Arthur said with no hesitation, though Francis ignored him "I wonder what our kids drawings will look like" he said with a bit of question to no one in particular.

Arthur's face started turning red " W-What!?" he tried keeping his voice down "What makes you t-think were having kids!" he said and quickly added "What makes you think w-were going to be m-married or t-together!" Francis responded back, casually "Well it's obvious we are" Arthur looked away "I highly doubt it" he said, but Francis only smiled and said "We'll see"

 **20 Years Past**

"Daddy!" "Papa!" Alfred and Matthew called to their fathers from the front of the school, holding their own drawings to show. Francis and Arthur walked up to their young boys, Francis got on his knees to hug them while Arthur continued to stand. "How was school?" Arthur asked, "It's was cool, plus i made two new friends!" Alfred smiled widely and Matthew being the more shy one of the two, just replied "It was nice" with his usual soft voice. "Anyway, we made drawings of our family" Alfred said holding up his paper and Matthew doing the same, but at that moment Francis smirked turning to him and Arthur face turned red "Hey eyebrows, Remember when we did this and i told you about our future and you didn't believe me" Arthur face get more red "Shut it, frog!" he yelled at him.

"Really Papa said that?" Alfred and Matthew said in unison "Come on i'll tell you both about the embarrassing things he did when he was your age in the car" Francis said, the three of them started walking to the car "Wait!" Arthur called out "Francis, don't you dare!" he yelled going after them.

* * *

 **Well School's Back But That Won't Stop Me!**  
 **I Will Keep This Up**  
 **Goodbye Kittens~**


	7. 2p Italy x 1p Liectenstein

**Hello Kitties~**  
 **Well This Is Creative I Would Have Never Thought Of This. Thanks For What You Wanted The Story To Be HoneyBeeGirl94**  
 **You Wouldn't See My Name Anywhere On The Hetalia Wiki**

* * *

Luciano was struggling to get this man's hands off of his collar, but everything was he thought was useless kicking, scratching, and the glare. He didn't have all the information he had no clue this guy was more buff and taller than he intended. "Come on, no tricks" The man mocked, Then he wrapped his hand around Luciano's neck and Luciano struggled to stop him, grabbing his wrists trying to pull him off. Erika being has quiet as possible was searching for Luciano, taking a peek inside to see if he was there, it was more difficult, when stuff like this happens there would be noise and yelling.

She heard thuds and not recognizable dialog, quietly while being quick she turned corners and opened doors. Erika opens another and sees Luciano being choked, but knowing if Luciano couldn't take him down, then she wouldn't stand a chance, managing to keep a strong and calm leveled head, glancing to see a glass bottle. She sneaked over and grabbed the bottle, silently walking over with all her might she hit him on the head, causing the bottle to break with all the force she put in.

She backed away as the man grunted and turned to look at her, dropping Luciano he walked towards her "No! Stay away!" she yelled. Luciano tried his best to get on his feet and get air into his lungs, but the man was getting closer and he knew couldn't recover fast enough. The man yelled reaching for the dagger in his back that Luciano just threw and while he was distracted she hit him with the rest of the bottle that wasn't in pieces.

"Argh!" The man yelled in pain and Luciano took this as an opening, quickly standing up he ran over pulled the knife out and aimed for the throat. "Look away" he said quickly, then killing the man he got back up to see her facing the door with her hands covering her eyes, grabbing her hand they both got out of there and went to Erika's house for medicine and first aid, being asked what happened by nurses and doctors while trying to make up an excuse wasn't the best option.

* * *

I'm going to die here. Luciano thought to himself, he was sitting in an alleyway. Cold. Desperate. Hungry. His so-called mafia betrayed him, beat him up, and here he is, many people didn't even glance his way. He felt his eyelids become heavy, trying to keep them up not wanting to take a chance "Erika!" he heard a man yell out whoever 'Erika' was, but he was too weak, trying to stay awake failed everything went dark.

"Do you think he'll be okay...when he wakes up?" he heard a voice, then another "Don't know" the second voice was male. "I wish you didn't bring this bastard here" at that Luciano opened his eyes, but of course he got a face full of brightness. "Oh, he's alive!" once your eyes adjust, he sees a beautiful girl with short blonde hair and hopeful turquoise eyes, to this day Luciano still will never admit that he blushed for a few seconds, first seeing Erika.

* * *

He was back and working in just two months, sitting around waiting for everything to _completely_ heal was making him bored, so he decided that since he was mostly healed. When he awake he also met Lovino who was actually in a mafia and offered him to join, accepting the offer, of course. Sneaking in wasn't a problem, but what was the problem was getting in the boss room about 8 men in there. Wait. There was a conversation that got his attention, leaning in closer to hear.

"So, how much would he do to get his girl back?" a deep voice asked.

"No she's not his girlfriend, but still a very close friend" another corrected. 'Erika...?' he thought.

"It's surprising that her parents just sold her away" after hearing that Luciano clutched the knife in his hand.

"Well when you owe money to people like us...they'll do anything" Luciano couldn't hear the rest he was to angry...? 'Wait, why am i feeling...shit...feeling...' he thought he couldn't place the correct word in there. He slowly opened doors, luckily most were not there, then he saw two men in front of a door 'Bingo' he thought. He looked around, searching for a way to get in other than stupidly walking in, then he spotted a vent 'Worth a try...' he thought as he was unscrewing the nails with his knife.

Luciano grunted as he climbed in the vent, trying to make as little noise as possible after making it to a vent exit he looked in 'Hmm...dark and quiet' he wasn't trusting the room. 'Huh, what's that?' he questioned as he thought he saw something squirming, but even with not trusting it 'If it's a chance to get Erika...i'll take it' he thought, turning and twisting so he could kick the vent open after doing so and getting in the room he realized that he couldn't really see.

He looked around for 2 seconds, then the sound of the door knob twisting was heard 'Shit!' he mentally cursed, thinking fast he hid right next to the door before it fully opened. The door opened and the light spilling in revealed Erika tied up and unconscious with the vent grate in front of her. "Huh?" the guard walked up to the vent grate inspecting it and Luciano took this chance, quickly shutting the door and put his knife to the guards throat. The second guard might just be easier he thought, knocking softly on the closed door waiting for a response "What?" the second guard asked, after getting no response the guard sighed and opened the door.

It didn't take long for him to realize that there was good on the ground, quickly walking over to it confused of how a unconscious girl could do that. Luciano took that kill, but the guard did last much longer than he expected, after that he cut the binds and picked her up, running out of the room and into the hallways going to find a exit. He didn't care about the actual objective now, getting Erika to safety was the plan "Luciano...?" she said, softly he couldn't help, but smile and say "It's all right".

* * *

 **Wow! That Took A While...But That's All Right Because I Finally Finished It! So Much For A Short Story.**  
 **I Felt Like I Rushed The End, But I Really Hope You Guys Liked It! And Don't Hate Me w**  
 **Goodbye Kitties~**


	8. Canada x Prussia

**Hello Kitties~**  
 **This Is Going To Be Exciting To Write, The Difficult Part Will Probably Be Convincing That I Know How Gender Non-Binary Feels.**  
 **This Was Requested By RedHeadZebra. College And Human AU. Since Cuba's Human Name Wasn't Official I Just Put The First Suggestive Name. And Yes Canada Is Gender Non-Binary.**

* * *

Matthew stared out the car window, thinking about how today will work out "Hey Mattie...Yo earth to bro!" Matthew got snapped out of zem thoughts and looked up at zem brother, Alfred. "Sorry Al. I'm just thinking of how today could possibly go" Ze said in zem usual soft voice, "Bro, if anybody gives you a hard time i'll be your hero!" Alfred exclaimed, making a superhero pose and Matthew just smiled with a small "Thanks" and both walked to the college doors.

 _ **A Time Skip**_

Matthew was sitting on a seat, cheek pressed against the window pane 'Why am i feeling this way about myself? All of my friends, Francis, Maximo, Alfred, and my Parents accepted me' ze thought. Ze sighed, lately zem self esteem has been lower than usual and ze knew the reason just not wanting to accept it, the glance and looks people give zem, the bullying, and the careless people throwing offensive words without a second thought.

"Hey, maple bird!" A voice shouted and ze knew exactly who it was.

"Oh hey Gilbert...And maple bird?" Matthew looked at zem friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's my awesome nickname for you!" he was smiling.

"Um...not sounding mean, but why are you here?" Matthew didn't think anyone needed to waste time on zem. Gilbert's smile shifted to a frown as he sat down.

"I heard about those assholes that was hurting you last week" Gil's face looked dead serious and only a few people have seen it.

Matthew groaned, putting zem knees up to zem chest and hid zem face, Although ze knew this was far from over so ze made sure to have zem head tilted and lifted that way Gil could understand without having to repeat.

"It's been happening for almost a month until Francis stopped it" ze all ready knew the first question.

"You believe all the bullshit they told you about yourself" Gil said, knowing that Matthew soaked up words that people say, more so the negative ones than positive.

"They're all right about me. I'm an attention seeking bitch-" ze didn't finish that sentence because Gil grabbed both of zem arms and pulled ze, so that they were face to face.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that!" Gil's voice changed to deep, concerned, and serious.

"You don't know how much it hurts yourself and others around you!" Gil said, still keeping their faces close.

"Everyone loves you because you are you! Don't listen to those who don't know anything about you!" Gil said, trying to keep his voice down, so only Matthew hears this.

"I...Gilbert..." Matthew was basically whispering, ze looked up causing to lock eyes with Gil. Ze was about to pull away, but Gil stopped zem by closing the gap between them. Matthew was going to pull away, but after a few seconds ze melted into the moment, embracing in the soft and loving feeling, after pulling away from each other Gil rested his forehead on what he can finally call his lover.

"I love you Maple bird" Gil said, smiling at this moment.

"Thank you...And i love you as well" Matthew responded, ze finally felt like ze could fly and ze didn't think anything negative could touch him. Matthew wrapped zem arms around Gil, feeling like ze could never stop smiling.

* * *

 **With Work And My Own Needs. It's Been Awhile. But I Thought Damn It I Will Finish And Post A Least Prussia Having A Deep Voice Idea Was From A Dubbed Episode...And No I Don't Remember Which Episode. T-T**  
 **I Finish At 3:00 In The Morning I Only Get To Have Two Hours Of Sleep. ;-; But If I Missed Any Or Didn't Use Some Properly...Sorry!**  
 **Goodbye Kittens~**


	9. France x Belarus

**Hello Kitties~**  
 **France And Belarus...This Is Going To Be Fun. This Was Requested By A Guest**  
 **It Shall Be Done! Magic Rainbow Powers Activation Complete! College and Human AU. And Yes I Will Have France Be Scary I Believe All Characters Can Do That.**

* * *

If there was one thing Francis could say about him that was 100% true all the time was that he is very protective of the people he loved, So when he saw Matthew getting seriously bullied...something snapped. "Do you like the attention now?" one of the boys spat and the other pushing Matthew down, suddenly the bullies felt a strong, scary, and 'pissing in your pants' worthy aura behind them, turning around was the stupidest thing they did yet.

* * *

Natasha was going to join with her friends and sister, but then she felt a dark aura starting and rushed to go see her brother, Ivan. She followed that energy, moving swiftly and dodging people. She opened the door to a study room, but what surprised her was that it wasn't her brother giving off that aura...it was...Francis? Natasha noticed a couple of boys screaming while running out, looking into the room was Francis hugging Matthew, but no big brother. She dismissed the thought of either Matthew or Francis being the one with that dark aura. Matthew pulled away, turned and explained what happened (Leaving out the dark aura part), but as he was finishing explaining the bell ranged.

"See ya, Natasha" Matthew waved speed walking out.

"Au revoir" was all Francis said as he walked pass Natasha could sense the dark energy and at that moment her eyes widen while blush was starting to become visible from ear to ear.

"I will figure this out" She whispered to no one, but herself.

* * *

Weeks after that event, Natasha has been 'watching' him, surprisingly he didn't notice until a week ago. He had talked with Antonio and Gilbert about her and he came to the conclusion of confronting her, which he did not want to do, after the day of college work was over he was walking to his dorm, but then someone had pulled him into a blind-spot outside the boys dormitory.

"Tell me why...?" Natasha had quickly asked (More like a demand) him like she was in a hurry.

"Um...what is it that you want me to tell you" Francis was honestly scared of what was going to happen.

"Why does my love for big brother fade?" She said, sounding more annoyed now. Francis had mentally sighed with relief.

"Well...Usually love for someone fades when they find a new love that was different from the rest or before" He says with a little shock.

"How do i know those feelings are real" She hurriedly asked him, wanting to know more.

"Well a kiss is normally-" He got cut off from the middle of his sentence. Natasha had connected her lips with his, Francis was shocked from the sudden contact, but melted into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and she knew that now it was Francis that she loved and telling by what they felt he knew it too.

"Francis, will you marry me?" Natasha asked without second thought.

"How about we start at significant others?" Francis persuades and Natasha accepted for now. Francis is currently running down a hallway, trying to escape from Ivan...Francis fails of course.

* * *

 **Jeez It's Been Awhile So How Is Everyone? Good? Good. I Think This Turned Out Fine. The Other Stories Will Get Here Soon Enough.**  
 **EXPLAINING TIME: So With The Work From School I Have, I Also Have Other Stories i Want To Write I Have I RWBY Fan Fiction To Write As Well As A Crossover With RWBY And The Avengers I've Been Thinking About. Also I'm Sorry If You Thought This Was Your Request It Will Come Soon.**  
 **Goodbye Kitties~**


	10. Russia x Fem America

**Hello Kitties~**  
 **I Have Got Too Many Ideas For This Ship. Human AU. Oh And Warning Is Sad At The End. **  
**This Was Requested By CrazedFanGirl828, Also The _Italic_ Is Past Dialogue Of Ivan's Memories**

* * *

Ivan wasn't sure what he thought at first, but his and Amelia's first meeting wasn't perfect...far from it too. He remembers Madeline, talking to her casually about work, then heard his future lover's voice " _Maddie, over here!_ " her voice screeched through-out the hallway and practically tackling her from behind. Maddie did manage to recover, then Amelia turned her head towards him, smiles and starts introducing herself as the awesome heroine.

* * *

2 Years pass and Ivan has never been happier. When he was young 'friends' wasn't something he had and he always wanted at least one, but this almost made him tear up. Toris had gone off talking about his thoughts about Ivan and of course he realized that he just made matters worst for him. He walked around all day thinking about how he really didn't have any true friends, but he wasn't paying attention and Amelia wasn't paying attention either. The result was them bumping into each other.

 _"Oh yeah! Sup Ivan"_ Amelia greeted in her usual tone, but Ivan said nothing.

 _"Um, dude..."_ Amelia said again after no response.

 _"Amelia, you're my friend right?"_ Ivan asked, wanting to know Toris wasn't right.

 _"Dude! Of course!"_ At that moment, Ivan hugged her while tearing up.

 _"Спасибо!"_ Ivan almost shouted. Amelia had no idea what he just said, but accepted the hug anyway and asked him to put her down.

* * *

Ivan was nervous to ask the question, afraid of rejection and heartbreak. No. Ivan had agreed to do this, he will ask Amelia to be with him. He was nervous and it clearly showed; that's what bothered him. He stepped up to the short, wooden stairs to the porch, now up to the door. Now, hesitating to knock on the door, then the door opened with Amelia standing there.

 _"Oh, Ivan...sup"_ Amelia said, sounding a little surprised.

 _"Hello Amelia, i would like to tell you something"_ Ivan should get this done now, plus there's no turning back now.

 _"Oh, okay"_ Ivan, now gaining her attention. Started to begin what he planned...only it didn't go that way.

 _"I have liked you for some time and...iwanttobemorethanfriends"_ Ivan said, quickly.

 _"Wait...what was that last part?"_ Amelia sounded so oblivious to what was going to happen next.

 _"I want to be more than friends"_ Ivan said, taking a deep breath after that.

 _"I love you, Amelia"_ Ivan said with more confidence in his voice.

He would have said more, but she cut him off with a kiss. There was a spark that he felt when their lips connected. Ivan couldn't be happier.

* * *

Ivan had just got back from a trip with his family and couldn't wait to see his friends and Amelia again. When he got everything settled at home, Amelia's house was his destination now. He went up to the porch and was going to knock, but there was a note on the door instead he read it. It was directions to a place, that actually wasn't that far away, so he decided he'll go there to find someone. He realized as he was walking that that neighborhood seemed quiet and this was usually no quiet neighborhood.

When he got to the place...it was a graveyard. Ivan felt something in his stomach drop, but he still walked in and it didn't take long to find familiar faces at a certain grave. He was scared, but wouldn't let those negative thoughts in his mind as he walked over. He is taller that most and only a few people are standing, although he couldn't help, but to look at the grave.

The world around him stopped and he felt the ground breaking under him and he was about to fall through.

 ** _Amelia F. Jones_**

It was all he really saw on the tomb. It was all he needed to see to breakdown and cry. He grabbed his heart like it didn't want to be in his chest and tries to break out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then a hug as well as some sobbing. His only guess was Maddie and he embraced the hug as well, if there was anything to comfort him, he'll take it.

For weeks, he would communicate with no one, although he exchanged a few words with Maddie and his sisters. Everything felt more sluggish around him, one other thing that would not escape his mind was the questioning of 'How did she die?'. Ivan never asked, knowing he couldn't take it, if he found out the truth. Ivan couldn't be anymore empty inside.

* * *

 **My Computer Died And Then I Can't Find The Charger, Then A Snow Storm Happens And I Can't Get A New One...Life**  
 **Goodness This Hurt My Heart. Geez I Dislike Writing This Kind Of Stuff ;-;. More Are Coming.**  
 **Goodbye Kittens~**


	11. Sweden x Norway

**First, I Know I've Been Gone For Who Knows How Long (Months) But I'm Back, My Computer Is Better Now And Ready To Go. Hopefully, I'll Be Posting Much More.**  
 **This Was Requested By FallenAngelWings. Human!AU, Also In This Story Norway And Sweden Don't Know Each Other. Yet.  
**

* * *

Berwald was currently being bombarded with outfits for the blind date that his roommate/rather close friend suggested it. "Maybe, the white one...but you do look better in blue" Tino swipes through the pristine outfits and occasionally stopping to hum in thought, it wouldn't have annoyed Berwald as much if this was just starting, but it has been going on for a whole 18 minutes!

"Can i at least know a name?" He asked, getting up and picking the fourth outfit on the left.

"Lukas Bondevik." Tino replied, agreeing with the outfit choice.

Berwald said the name a few names, then stepped into the bathroom to prepare.

"It will be amazing! I hope..." Tino whispered that last part, not wanting this to end up like the last date.

* * *

Lukas was looking at himself in the full-bodied mirror, in his suit he was currently thinking about how this all was going to turn out. He has only ever done this twice, both was not his idea nor was either of the two pleasant. He only knew the name of the mystery guy 'Berwald Oxenstierna' he would search the name but his little brother, Emil refused to let him on the internet unless he was supervising him until the date. He could call Arthur or Eduard, but his brother also apparently was everywhere.

"Well, you do look much better in this one than the previous one" Speak of the devil. Emil was standing in the door-way, admiring the current outfit much more.

Lukas sighed, "Well, i don't really have a say in the matter since you two are keeping me in the dark about this whole...date" He finished with a unpleasant sigh at the end.

"Hey, i personally checked it out with Andersen, you have nothing to fear since i approved of him and his friends." Emil said in a matter-of-fact tone and as much as he wanted to deny that his little brother had somewhat of a point...he couldn't deny it.

"Well, when you put it like that, i guess you have a point. So, i'm guessing you've seen him...What does he look like?" He asked, gently rubbing his cheek, whenever he's embarrassed. His brother just smiled and said nothing with an obvious, but rare 'I'll let you see for yourself' look on his face. Well, Lukas was just going to have to hope this date doesn't go too terrible.

* * *

Berwald wasn't going to lie, he was trembling a little. He was standing there, waiting for his date which to his knowledge, he has never seen before! Tino said that they would figure it out when they met up, but he didn't seem so sure. Berwald then hears someone clear their throat, he turns to his right and sees a male with blonde hair and blue eyes, even though they looked dull, Berwald found something in those orbs that made something inside him melt.

"Is your name Berwald Oxenstierna?" This man, Lukas, asked.

It took Berwald a moment to come back to his senses, "Uh, Yes...A-And you must be Lukas Bondevik."

"T-That's right..." After that there was silence and awkward stares of them just standing there. After what seems to be 5 minutes Berwald notices two people, one of them with their head out in the open and staring intently at them.

"Do you know those two staring at us?" He asked, tilting his head towards their direction.

Lukas turned around to see Andersen, clearly not trying to hide while his brother was less detectable, he glared at them and turned back to Berwald, "Unfortunately, yes, i do." Grabbing his arm, Lukas lead Berwald towards their destination.

"I'm just don't want this date to end up worse than its probably going to be." Lukas admitted, Berwald actually agreed to that statement as well. 'All i can do is hope...' Lukas thought.

* * *

"Well, at least this could have been worse...?" Berwald was sitting next to Lukas, who had his hand on his forehead, both were listening to the chaos that was happening, although Berwald was watching too.

The date started off well, great in fact, at first both males were quiet and tried to not look at each other until Lukas noticed Tino spying on them and Berwald explained his situation and then having Lukas explain his situation, agreeing with how it all sounded. As, they talked, topics switched from Hobbies to Dreams to Memories of friends and childhood. They were warming up to each other until two brothers came bursting through the doors across the room and out the back with multiple animals, chasing them, which resulted in Andersen laughing at them as them ran through the room and Mr. Puffin almost getting into a fight with one of the other birds. Some animals stayed and decided to cause a ruckus and that resulted in Tino trying to help, so here they were sitting there, waiting for the chaos to settle down.

"Yeah...it could be much worse..." Lukas sighed, looking up and turned to Berwald.

"I'm sorry...For all this..." Berwald smiled at that.

"You shouldn't apologize. All this was...something and...I...I..Liked getting to know you a-and i would love to get to know you more..." Berwald confessed, blushing creeping on his face as well as Lukas when he heard it.

After the surprise animal chase, the two were saying their final goodbyes for the night. Well, after they convinced their respective company to wait outside. Lukas apologized again for what happened and Berwald reassured him that he had a good time and ended their goodbye with a soft kiss to his forehead and a warm hug.

When they both got asked what they thought overall, both responded with a smile and nothing else they would tell others, both seeing each other before and had exchanged glances to one another before, but neither had the courage to say or do anything until tonight.

* * *

 **Well, This Is It. I'm Happy With It. Also, My Laptop Has Been Messy Lately, So I'll Be Using The Family Computer...In Our Creepy Basement...;-;...Help. Please...  
Until Next Time, Kittens~**


End file.
